lemon from 'my love'
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: this is a lemon out of my love , one of my other fanfics


Satoshi looked up at Daisuke who was finally really unpacking his stuff. "neh Daisuke?" The red-head peaped out of the bedroom. "could you do something?" "sure Satoshi. What do you want?" Daisuke walked to the bleunette. "could you pick up a packet for me at the post station? I really really need to finish this" Daisuke nodded. "sure." He said, pecking Satoshi in his cheek. "I'll be right back then." "thank you Dai." Satoshi said giving the red-head another kiss, before Dai would leave.

When Dai was outside, Satoshi smirked, and walked to the kitchen, and took out a little box with strawberry pockies, and another box with bonbons (strawberry ones of course). His smirk grew wider, as he walked to the bedroom, leaving a trail of bonbons, starting at the front door, going upstairs, into the bedroom, which was of course the first door on the right.

---

Daisuke opened the door with the package in his hand. "I wonder what he ordered, it seems to be from a manga company…" Daisuke putted the box on the table and then noticed the bonbon. "oohhh…. Bonbons!" He said happily as he began picking them up. He picked up every single one, until he noticed he was at the bedroom. "Satoshi? You here you kinda lost your bonbons when…" Daisuke gaped at Satoshi who was laying between strawberry pockies in red boxers, and a shirt with '4EVER URS' on it.

His head turned bright-red. Even the brightest tomato would be nothing against it. The bonbons all had fallen onto the floor again. Daisuke was still gazing at the bleunette, who now walked out of the bed to Daisuke.

"You're beat-red, Dai." Satoshi said smiling, making the other blush more. Arms were wrapped around his waist, as the bleunette slowly pulled him to the bed, crawling on top of him.

"this time…" Satoshi said, kissing Daisuke in the neck, softly nibbling. "You'll be Uke." Now Daisuke's head hat 10 times the deep red shade of his hair. "s-sss-sure." He said, eep-ing when Satoshi bit down on his earlobe, softly blowing warm air in the red-heads neck.

Satoshi smirked playfully as he started to place a love bite in the others neck. Making it bigger and bigger. Then he must have reached Dai's weak spot just underneath his ear, because Daisuke curled his back, suppressing a moan.

Satoshi grabbed for a strawberry pocky, placing one end in Daisuke's mouth, and the other end in his'. Slowly they started biting on it, until their lips met. Daisuke pulled the last part in his mouth, smirking at Satoshi, who now rubbed his tongue on Dai's bottom lip.

The redhead opened his mouth almost immediately, and they started to fight for the pocky as much as for dominance. At the end Satoshi was the one who won.

"told you, you'd be the uke." Satoshi said as he placed a kiss on Daisuke's nose, slowly trailing down until his love bite again, licking it passionate.

The red-head moaned, and Satoshi trailed even more down, unbuttoning Daisuke's shirt , until he reached the younger's nipples.

He took one in his mouth, and started sucking on it, playing with the other. Satoshi bit down on the nipple softly, and again Daisuke moaned. "-to-shiii" the last part sounded high, because Satoshi had quickly taken the other nipple in his mouth, and had bitten on that one too.

Slowly the bleunette's hands opened Daisuke's shirt more and more, until it was completely open. He moved his mouth down, licking the path he went, and then going back upwards.

Daisuke moved his hands under Satoshi's shirt, slowly gripping it, and pulling it over the bleunette's head.

+Hey Dai I wanted to a-sk… okay forget about it, I'm out.+

Daisuke snickered, making Satoshi look strange at him, but the bleunette didn't ask. Satoshi again lowers himself, while placing a trace of small hickeys on his path. He unbuttons Daisuke's short and pulls them down with his boxers, revealing Daisuke's now totally hard cock.

He placed a kiss on it, while his hands moved on Daisuke's inner tie to the boys balls. He softly squeezed them and started playing with them, making Daisuke moan so loud, that the red-head for a second feared the neighbors might have heard him (A/N: it's not a row house, if you know what I mean…).

Satoshi smirked, and started to place kisses all over Daisuke's shaft, still squeezing his balls.

Then he took the younger's member in his mouth, sucking on it slightly, while taking more and more in. Daisuke moaned, and tried to keep himself from grinding, which he couldn't. Satoshi smiled and started to suck harder and rub his tongue against it, twirling the muscle around the member.

"nng… sa-toSHIIII" Daisuke came moaning Satoshi's name loud. Very loud.

The bleunette smiled and swallowed almost all of it, and then he moved up to Daisuke, kissing the boy on the lips. Daisuke immediately opens his mouth, and felt his sperm floating in his mouth. He too smiles, and Satoshi moves a bit more up, accidentally causing friction between the two complete hard members.

The moaned each others name, and Satoshi curled his back, again causing friction. Daisuke smirked. 'Maybe he wouldn't be uke today.' He thought and he turned them around, grinding his hips onto Satoshi's. "hnnngg!! Daisuke! You're the uke today." Said the bleunette as he grinded his hips to Daisuke's, quickly pinning the other underneath him again.

Daisuke chuckled, grinding up hard. Satoshi came, moaning Daisuke's name loudly. Semen were spilled onto their bodies, and Satoshi again moved down to lick all the semen of Daisuke's chest and belly.

Daisuke stared into Satoshi's eyes, and fire met with water, causing damp. "me too?" Daisuke asked almost begging, as Satoshi nodded, and let Daisuke turn them around.

The red-head lowered his face, licking it all up, and then moving to Satoshi's nipples with a little dark like smirk. He softly bit down on them one by one, making Satoshi moan, and immediately hard again. He moved to Satoshi's breastbone where he started to place a really big hickey.

He slowly lowered his hand and pushed on the tip of Satoshi member, making the other squeeck.

"dai..-pant- you're –pant- the uke –pant-" Daisuke smiled at Satoshi. "That I'm the Uke doesn't mean I can't tease you." Daisuke said and he squeezed Satoshi's member after pulling his hand away, and crawling back up to Satoshi's face.

The bleunette was panting heavily, and then turned them around. He moved his fingers up to Daisuke's mouth, and the red-head immediately understood what to do. He took the fingers in his mouth, and started sucking on them, curling around them with his tongue, teasing Satoshi.

After a little while, Satoshi pulled his fingers out of Daisuke's mouth, and moved down between the boys legs, where he quickly pushed one finger into Daisuke.

"you're quite a teaser, aren't you?" Satoshi asked panting, and pushing his finger more into Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded smirking. "I like the way you moan." He said, again teasing the bleunette once again, and making him blush.

Satoshi pushed in another finger, making a scissor move, stretching Daisuke, whom eyes widened. 'damn that hurt.' "gomen Dai." Satoshi said, bending forwards and placing a kiss on the others member. "it's nothing 'toshi." The bleunette smirked at that nickname, and took away his mouth, replacing it by his other hand, pumping Daisuke's member.

He added another finger, and stretched Daisuke as wide as possible. Daisuke eep-ed, and Satoshi smirked. After a while the pain disappeared, and was replaced by an uncomfortable feeling. Daisuke moved his hips onto Satoshi's fingers, and Satoshi pulled them out, receiving a whimper for the lost.

He pulled down his own boxers, and placed his member at Daisuke's entrance. The red-head pushed himself against it, pushing the tip in. "be patient DaisUKE." Satoshi said smirking, and Daisuke turned red, he hadn't actually noticed that uke was a part of his name.

The bleunette pushed himself deeper inside, until he was completely in.

He didn't move, cuz Daisuke steel needed to get comfortable with the feeling. The red-head's face relaxed, and Satoshi pulled out, slamming back in. Daisuke moaned. "d-do that a-again." He said, and again his head got the same color as his hair.

Satoshi pulled whole the way out, and slammed back into the youngers prostate, bending forwards and kissing the other.

Daisuke moaned in the kiss, as Satoshi kept slamming into that spot, creating a pace, which got faster every minute.

Daisuke moaned once again, pulling Satoshi's face closer to his. "Aishiteru Satoshi." He said as he kissed Satoshi, rubbing his bottom lip with his tongue.

The bleunette opened his mouth, letting the younger one explore his mouth.

Daisuke again moaned in the kiss as Satoshi fastened his pace again, grabbing the uke's member, pumping it on the same pace.

"o-oh my god SATOSHIIII!!" Daisuke moaned as loud as never, as he came, screaming Satoshi's name.

Satoshi felt Daisuke's muscles tighten around his member, making him too, go over the edge, screaming Daisuke's name almost even loud as Dai had done.

He collapsed onto his lovers body, panting heavy. Daisuke kissed Satoshi after the older pulled out.

"Daisuki Dai." The bleunette said, crawling next to Daisuke, laying his head on Dai's chest.

Dai's eyes widened, as he felt Satoshi semen slide out of his entrance onto the bed. It felt awkward, but he didn't mind. It was some proof, that everything that had happened, was real. That Satoshi really was laying next to him, with closed eyes, peacefully sleeping.

A smile came on the red-heads face as he stroke a hair out of Satoshi's face, giving him a kiss on the forehead, before too falling asleep.


End file.
